DWMA vs The Host Club!
by Princess Adrenaline
Summary: Lord Death assigns Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki a mission; one that may be even more dangerous than the others. What will happen when the girls meet the beautiful boys? Will Soul be able to destroy the Host Club before his companions lose themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Tear Down the Host Club!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Maka, why do you get to go?" Patti pouted. Liz was standing by her, wearing a similar expression of jealousy.

The green-eyed girl sighed. "Lord Death informed me that this Ouran Academy has been whisking our female students away to a club of man-whores! And you two are not good at withstanding a man's charm!"

Liz cried out, "But they're supposed to be really hot! Besides, Tsubaki's just as bad as we are. Why can she go?"

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Because she has self-control and common sense. Have fun with Black*Star and Kid!" She walked away with her luggage, ready to go meet up with Soul.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"We're supposed to get back in about a week or so," Soul told a bored Black*Star.

"There're only guys at that beauty club. Nothing that would interest me," the cocky kid muttered unhappily. Soul couldn't blame the guy. He was losing his best friend for a whole week.

"Ready to go, Soul?" Maka called out.

Soul turned around. "I guess so." As he was walking away, something occurred to him. "Don't you think it'll be a little weird, us being thirteen, tearing down a club full of high-schoolers?"

Maka turned to him. "According to Lord Death, they're extremely gullible. All we have to do is keep our wits about!"

"If you say so," Soul mumbled.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

"Wait up, guys!" the black-haired woman yelled, pulling her rolling suitcase across the Shibusen field. "Isn't this exciting? I get to meet people my age," she breathed happily, catching up to the two partners.

"The DWMA has students your age."

Tsubaki sighed. "Yes, but I only hang out with you guys. No offense, but it'd be nice to socialize with my own age group for a while."

"I guess," Maka mumbled.

Tsubaki felt guilty, but it was true. "Anyway, let's go! This'll be a fun field trip!"

**Operation: Convince the New Kids We're Alright!**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Haruhi Fujioka was walking down the halls of Ouran Academy when she spotted something out of the large window. "What is that?" she asked herself, stopping to look closer. The tomboy's eyes widened when she saw a black SUV pull into the parking lot. "That can't be good."

The older girl considered that it was one of the Host Club's relatives, but she couldn't think of a reason why they'd be here. Maybe to yell at them for joining a ridiculous club? _No, their families have already done that. So who...?_

The car door opened. Haruhi could make out three figures stepping out, luggage following. "Two girls and a guy," she noticed.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, the headmaster asked for help from that freakshow school DWMA to get rid of the Host Club."

"That must suck for those man-whores."

Haruhi gasped. _No way..._ She wasn't one to believe rumors, of course, but this felt a bit stranger than usual. The girl had heard of DWMA. Supposedly, the school held magical students. But that couldn't be real. _Then again, there's Nekozawa..._

"I have to find out for sure." Haruhi started running towards the abandoned music room.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Tamaki rested on a couch, his arm around his latest visitor. "My princess, will we ever be alone so that I may release all these feelings I must withhold?"

The brunette swooned. "Oh, Tamaki!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Tamaki looked over to see a sweaty Haruhi standing there, panting. "Haruhi?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Tamaki..." the tomboy breathed. "...What do you know about the DWMA?"

Tamaki recalled rumors. "Death Weapon Meister Academy. Sounds pretty horrific to me. It's a school full of magical kids that twirl around and battle to the death!" he spoke dramatically.

Haruhi sighed. "Anybody have more _reliable_ information?"

Honey spoke up. "Ooh! Ooh! They fight evil and stuff! Like superheroes!"

Haruhi glanced to the window. "Fight evil, huh? Then how come they're here?"

**Honey's P.O.V.**

Honey left his girls to see what Haruhi was talking about. The small boy looked out the window. A black SUV drove off, leaving three kids walking towards the school. "Superheroes...?" Honey gasped and turned to Tamaki. "What if they want us to join their magic school?"

Tamaki waved it off. "Tsk tsk. Obviously, they are here to enjoy our wonderful selection of Hosts. Don't you agree, Haruhi?"

Honey looked over to the commoner, who was currently rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that's why they're here, Tamaki."

Tamaki pouted. "And why not?"

"From what I've heard, their aim is to destroy the Host Club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: Tear Down the Host Club!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka stepped out of the car and nearly fell over when Soul caught her. "Jet lag?" he asked knowingly.

The green-eyed girl nodded tiredly. "Nevada to Japan is a huge time leap," she mumbled.

Soul helped her back on her feet and went to support Tsubaki, who seemed to be having trouble adjusting to the time zone as well. "We're on a mission," Soul spoke directly to the girls. "I don't want you to be waltzing around with older guys."

"Jealous, Soul?" Maka teased.

"No," the albino muttered.

"Let's go find out what this Host Club is all about," Tsubaki ventured.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The white-haired boy walked down the halls of Ouran, linking arms with the two tired girls beside him. _It's a good thing the Headmaster didn't make us carry our luggage, _Soul thought thankfully. _These two are enough weight for me to handle without our bags._

"Excuse me," he spoke in Japanese to a student wearing a yellow dress uniform. "Do you know where the Host Club is?"

The student nodded. "The abandoned music room #3. Right down the hall."

Soul nodded his thanks, and started to head towards the room when the older girl asked another question.

"Are you from DWMA?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

The girl giggled. "Good luck."

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki listened to Soul mutter "What kind of luck will I need?"

The black-haired girl finally stood up straight. She released her arm from Soul, and approached the door to a sign that read "Music Room #3."

"Ready?" she asked nervously.

Maka and Soul nodded. Maka regained her footing and stood strong.

The two girls swung the door open.

**Operation: Convince the New Kids We're Alright**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Haruhi was charming her latest visitors when the door swung open.

Everyone seemed to look up at the strange new kids.

The tomboy couldn't blame them. Three younger kids stood there, not in uniform, along with weird characteristics. The boy had a shock of white hair and red eyes that must've freaked Honey out.

Of course, Tamaki was the first to greet the three newcomers.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" he spoke in a charming voice. Haruhi could tell, though, that it was laced with a hint of fear. "Newcomers are always welcome! Who would you like as a Host? Maybe the devilish twins? The strong, silent type? The genius? The cutie? The natural? Or, maybe... me?" He smiled.

The girl with light brown hair pointed a finger directly at Tamaki. "Your Host Club has strayed to the path of a Kishin! Your soul is mine!"

Nobody in that room could be more shocked than Tamaki, and that was a fact. Haruhi observed that the tall blond was about to faint. _Three... two... one... _The beautiful boy fell over.

"

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Tamaki twitched on the ground. _My... soul? Why do I have a feeling that she wasn't kidding? ...It doesn't matter! I have to keep my ground as the King! _He stood back up quickly, looking down nervously at the girl with pigtails. He could feel himself steadily growing smaller under the heat of her glare.

"Hey, Maka," the albino kid spoke casually. "They aren't actually Kishin souls, you know. It's just a regular mission. Any human could do it."

Tamaki shrank back as the girl turned on her friend. "We flew all the way to Japan for this mission. If I don't take one soul right now..."

"We're all tired!" the white-haired boy yelled at her.

Tamaki's eyes widened when the girl smashed the boy's head in with a book. "P-Please come in!" he invited, sweating. _Could this be what Haruhi was talking about? Do they really want to destroy my precious club?_

**Honey's P.O.V.**

Cake fell out of Honey's mouth when the door flew open. His eyes widened, and a small gasp escaped his lips.

A tall, beautiful girl with a long black ponytail stood there as her friends squabbled. She seemed a bit closed off from the world, and quiet. "A-Are you okay, Soul?" she asked the bleeding albino.

"Don't take out your jet lag on me, Maka!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"G-Guys, stop," the tall girl persisted. "Your wavelengths are going to get mixed up if you keep fighting... Let's go in. They won't hurt us."

Honey had no clue what that meant, but he knew one thing for sure; he was in love


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation: Tear down the Host Club!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka nodded to Tsubaki, then turned away from Soul haughtily. She stepped hesitantly into the huge room, looking around as business went back to usual. _Just what kind of club is this? _she thought, confused.

Across the room, a red-headed twin winked at her.

Maka's face heated up, turning red. She turned back to the nervous blond boy, returning to the glare. "We're here in Japan on strict business," she spoke in Japanese. "My name is Maka, and these are my friends- coworkers- Soul and Tsubaki." She turned around to gesture the younger students, but they were already gone. _Where...? I'll find out where they are later. But I need to collect information about this club right now. And this moron looks like the leader._

Maka wasn't generally so cynical about situations, but she was pissed beyond Hell. Sitting in coach on the flight wasn't very pleasant, along with the fact that an annoying kid had been kicking her seat for the entire time. Meaning, no sleep.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Soul figured that Maka would take care of all the smart stuff, so he went around to observe the so-called 'Hosts.'

"Um, hi," a dark-brown haired guy called to the albino, probably noticing him. "You're from DWMA, right?"

Soul walked up to the boy. "Can you excuse your lady friends?"

The girls sighed, leaving without having been asked.

The older student nodded. "I'm Haruhi... what 'strict business' do you have with our club?"

Soul sat down on the plush couch. "The name is Soul. Strict means confidential. Then again, my flat-chested partner already exposed her murderous intent."

Haruhi cocked his head. "Partner? You two are dating?"

Soul nearly choked. "No way. A cool guy like me would never choose a nerd like that."

Haruhi shrugged. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has fat ankles."

The older student laughed. Soul noticed that it was twinkly; not like the average guy. "So what exactly does 'partner' mean?"

"She's my Meister."

"Meister?"

"Humans wouldn't understand."

Haruhi looked at the albino disbelievingly. "You look pretty human to me."

Soul shrugged. "Eh..."

He looked back over to Maka and the tall boy, and widened his eyes. _What the hell does that blond idiot think he's doing?_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

The young lady walked around the Hosts, observing like Soul was. Only, she had a distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

"Hello," spoke two voices at once.

Tsubaki jumped, startled. She turned to look at the source. Two red-headed twins sat there, while their clients stared at the door. The black-haired woman turned, but immediately regretted it.

_They can handle it, _Tsubaki thought nervously. _Whatever it is they need to handle._

"Honey seems to like you," one twin mused.

"A lot," the other spoke.

Tsubaki turned back to the two. "Who's Honey?"

"The cute-"

Suddenly, a stuffed bunny hit the speaking one square in the face.

"Hikaru!" the other one gasped, holding his brother.

"I'm alright, Kouru," Hikaru spoke deeply.

_Is that a tear?_ Tsubaki wondered.

**Operation: Convince the New Kids We're Alright**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"Eh..." The albino's eyes went dark. Soul ran so quickly towards Tamaki, Haruhi thought that he was an illusion.

She looked at the sudden blade. _The DWMA... I guess the rumors are true. The Host Club doesn't stand a chance against a force like that. _She thought of her debt, and fantasized what life would be like if the Host Cub were gone. _I'd be normal again!_

The tomboy suddenly noticed the Hitachiin twins staring at her. She turned to look at the two.

'_Fancy tuna,'_ they mouthed simultaneously, as if reading their friend's thoughts.

Haruhi's mouth watered. _That's right. I still haven't had fancy tuna... I can't let this club go down the toilet yet!_

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Tamaki tried to think of a strategy. _She's scary...! I have to win her over if I'm to save my club! Let's see... she's a girl. That's a start! I can definitely make her love me! _"Maka is such a beautiful name," he spoke deeply. _Of course. No girl can resist the name card._

"It's American," she spoke, unmoved. "I live in America."

The older boy flinched. _Bad strategy! _"My name is Tamaki Suoh. Can I interest you in some... entertainment, young one?" he asked romantically, tilting Maka's face up.

The younger girl's glare heated so much, Tamaki was almost convinced that he was melting.

"Don't touch her," came a growl behind him.

Tamaki whipped around, releasing Maka's face to see the albino, Soul, giving him the stink eye. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a blade appeared where Soul's arm should have been. "I said, don't touch her."

"Soul," Maka spoke softly. "Who's the one that said that these aren't Kishin souls?"

Tamaki was dumbfounded, and kept staring at the blade. He clutched at his throat. _Wh-What is that? _

"Whatever," Soul spoke reluctantly. His arm turned back to normal.

Tamaki sighed with relief.

**Honey's P.O.V.**

Honey watched the black-haired girl from behind a couch. Luckily, he was not on duty at the moment, so he was free to do as he wished.

Right then, he wished to stare at foreign beauty. _She can't be older than sixteen or seventeen! Maybe I'm older then her! ...Then again, I'm really small..._ Honey sniffled at the misfortune of being a short-stack.

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

Honey turned towards his cousin. "N-Nothing!"

But the tall boy seemed to find Honey's focal point. "Why don't you talk to her," he suggested.

The cute boy shook his head, and quickly threw his bunny at Hikaru, who seemed to almost reveal Honey's identity to the girl.

"Are you unhappy, Mitsukuni?"

"Of course not, Mori!" Honey lied.

"If you are, just come to me."

Honey nodded, but he knew that that wouldn't happen. However much the cute boy depended on Mori, he wanted to find the courage himself to talk to that girl.

_What's wrong with me? I've talked to lots of girls before! Why is she any different_


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation: Tear Down the Host Club!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka rested a hand on Soul's tense shoulder. "Control yourself," she hissed, disappointed in his attitude.

Soul twitched, then relaxed. "I'm going back to the apartment," he muttered. Maka watched as her partner left the room briefly. Everyone went back to chattering again.

"We're all in bad moods today," Maka explained to a dumbfounded Tamaki. _No doubt he has lots of questions..._ "Our flight was not pleasant. We are here on a mission for Lord Death. And we won't fail." The last line was spoken with deep truth.

The tall blond wiped his forehead. "I don't know what your mission might be, or what kind of species you belong to, but my club is precious, and you won't take it away from me!"

Maka's eyes narrowed. "I promise you that I harbor no unhappy thoughts towards your 'club.' But a mission is a mission." The young girl closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "Do you know what your soul looks like, Tamaki?"

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Soul raged through the halls. _Damned blond. Damned Maka. Damned world._ The weapon punched a wall angrily, not caring if students saw. Let them come and tell him no. Let them come to their death. The albino moaned, rubbing his temples. _That flight was so uncool... _The three students had been separated completely due to lack of group seats. Maka had had a kid kicking her? The couple behind Soul were making sexual noises and flirting that made him want to gag.

_When we get back to Nevada, I'm gonna take a nice long nap._

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

The twins were cuddling each other when they suddenly looked back at Tsubaki, who just stared with wide eyes. "Doesn't this appeal to you?" one ginger asked.

Tsubaki was startled. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Yes, it's very appealing." She bowed, unsure of what else to do.

"Did you see that? She bowed."

"What are we, kings?"

Tsubaki stood back up. "I'm... sorry?"

"Stop it," the two spoke at once. "You're our guest. Let us entertain you...?"

"Tsubaki," she introduced hastily. _What's going on?_

"...Tsubaki. Come join us." A particularly devious look crossed both their faces as they looked at one another, nodding in some kind of agreement.

**Operation: Convince the New Kids We're Alright**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Haruhi immediately followed after Soul, worried about him. "Why was he so angry with Tamaki?" she asked herself, seeing the albino punching a wall. "Hey," she called out casually, stepping closer. "Why'd you run away?"

Soul looked at Haruhi incredulously. "You seriously followed me?"

"You don't have to be so rude, you know. I just want to know what's wrong."

"That blond excuse for a person is what's wrong. He can't just go around, touching girls like that! He can't touch my Ma-" he cut himself off, looking away.

Haruhi smiled. "Your... Maka? So you do like her?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Soul kicked the wall. "So what if I do," he muttered. "She doesn't like me."

Haruhi shrugged. "Have you tried telling her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that she doesn't like you?" Haruhi mused.

"She's always complaining about the food I make and how immature I am," he muttered.

"When girls tease you, it means they like you."

Soul looked up at Haruhi. "How would you know that?"

The older girl looked around the hallway. Empty. "Because I am a girl."

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Tamaki stared at Maka. _There it is again; talking about my soul. Or maybe this is some kind of flirting that she wants me to learn! _"What does it look like, my lovely girl?" he asked slowly, giving off the effect of dripping honey.

"It's yellow. And small. Do you know why this is useful information for me, Tamaki?"

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I'm going to take-" Maka poked Tamaki in his chest. "-your soul. And Soul Perception gives me the ability to read someone's soul. Your personality is energetic and _annoying."_

Tamaki immediately went to his corner to cry. "First my daughter, then Renge, and now this? I can't handle all this hate." He could hear Maka groaning.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" A hand was placed on Tamaki's shoulder. He looked up with his infamous puppy eyes into those of Maka. "You remind me of two friends of mine. Black*Star, who annoys the crap out of me, and Crona, who doesn't know how to handle anything. So please just shut up and act your age?"

Tamaki nodded. Being the forgiving person he was, he immediately stood up, throwing his arm casually over the girl's shoulder. "Please, you'll have to tell us all about this fascinating DWMA you attend. Are you inhuman? Are you superheroes? Do you really drink blood for breakfast?"

Maka gaped. "People seriously believe that we drink blood? This is starting to sound like a Twilight novel..."

**Honey's P.O.V.**

"Hmmmm," he thought allowed, eyebrows furrowed as he fiercely watched the twins and their words. Honey no longer had his bunny to throw; he might end up resorting to something worse.

_Her name is Tsubaki. I can't believe those guys got to her before I could, _the cake-lover thought unhappily.

His eyes flared with anger when the twins looked Honey's way before inviting Tsubaki for entertainment. Just as he was about to go kick their butts, a voice sounded from behind him.

"They're just trying to get on your nerves, Mitsukuni," Mori spoke, causing Honey to jump.

The small boy slumped against the back of the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" he cried, slamming his fist into the ground. The hard impact caused his knuckles to start bleeding. "My... my hand," Honey whimpered.

"Ah! A-Are you okay?" an angel-like voice echoed.

Honey turned around slowly, looking up into the worried eyes of a tall girl with billowing dark hair.

"S-Sorry. My name name is Tsubaki. Can I help you with your injury?" she asked, kneeling down to finger Honey's wound.

He snuck a glance back at the twins, who looked back at him smugly. In unison they mouthed _We aren't complete jerks, you know. _Honey smiled at them. He really owed a lot to his friends in the Host club. He looked back to Tsubaki, heart pounding so loudly he was sure that she could hear it.

"What's a little boy doing in a club like this?" Tsubaki murmured, dabbing at Honey's knuckles with a wet paper towel.

Honey's heart sank. All good in his soul was gone at that very moment. His face wore an expression of pure depression. Not even his beloved could mend the shard that was stabbed into his heart. _This is what I was most scared of, _he thought sadly. He felt like his body was no more than a puppet. _She thinks... I'm a little boy... _He couldn't help himself. The small boy began to cry. Tears streamed down his baby-ish cheeks as he watched Tsubaki work intently on his cut.

"Um, I can't wrap your injury when you won't open your fists..." she trailed off, looking back at Honey. The first emotion on her face was surprise, then confusion, then regret. "I'm sorry for whatever I did or said," she whispered, hands trembling. The tall girl gently peeled the small boy's fingers from his palm, sliding on the gauze before standing up and walking away.

_Why didn't I say anything?_ Honey thought regretfully. _Our first meeting, and her first impression is that I'm a crybaby. Why can't I do anything right?_ He looked up, realizing that the entire room had gone silent at Honey crying. He was unsure of what to do, looking at Mori desperately for some back-up.

"Mitsukuni isn't feeling well," the younger student announced, picking up Honey. "Please resume your hosting."

Honey noticed that even Tamaki and his new lady friend were quietly looking at the small boy. "I'm alright," he croaked. _I'm a senior in high school now. Act like one._ He wiped his eyes in shame, turning away from the prying eyes of his peers


End file.
